Hunt discloses an invention that has external circuitry, a mounting plate and spring clip. And a feather like material to imitate an insect.
Tingey discloses an invention that has inner circuitry, an electric flashing circuitry, a flash rate change assembly connected to the electric flashing module.
Ratcliff discloses an invention that has inner circuitry by means of an electrical power source, the electrical powered illuminating means, and the switch means is energized by the electrical power source when the switch means is closed.
Fuchey discloses an invention that has complex inner circuitry that has a circuit that is a solid state electronic configuration with oscillators and sensors with electronic controls.
Livingston discloses a fishing apparatus that has complex inner circuitry and an apparatus device to provide flashing lights and audio noises, this invention also has charging capacitors.
Delricco discloses an invention that has flexible wire head that holds a chemically lighted pellet. The pellet may consist of a plastic outer body filled with liquid or liquids. Inside the outer pellet is a thin glass pellet that will mix to produce a light radiation by squeezing outer plastic pellet and breaking the inner glass pellet.
Kulak discloses an invention that has nontransparent body with inner circuitry that has series of electrical connections that complete an electrical loop.
Coat discloses an invention that is illuiminated by chemical means of Tritium capsule, that may not be turned off after it has been illuminated.
Mattison discloses an invention that is illuninated by the means of a chemiluminescent capsule.
Jankowski discloses an invention that has an inner circuit comprising in series of a resistor, a source of emf and switch for closing and breaking the circuit.
Northcutt discloses an invention that fastened to a separate fish hook, and a power source that is separate from the lighted device and an lectrical current relayed to the light source by wires.
In the past illuminated fishing devices have either been illuminated by chemicals or in the most part by electrical voltage power sources, most with some type of inner or outer circuitry or mechanics (springs or connectors). The chemicals that have been used have either been hazardous (tritium) or they were not effective for prolonged periods of time (chemiluminescent light), and these devices were not able to be taken out of service after they have been activated. The electrical voltage power sources have either needed a larger voltage battery, with some type of inner mechanics, this did not make for a particle fishing device. And the devices that did use a small, one battery source, did so without either placing the battery in a sealed compartment, or had other important parts exposed to the elements, which made them prone to be damaged and did not affix the hooks permanently into the inventions or did not give the option for the device to be used either as submergible or flotation device. And none of the above inventions allowed for attachments to be applied to them or to be used with live bait and because of these shortcomings, it limits their ability to either be economically reproducible or practical in their applications, unlike the present invention.
The present invention is a fishing device which may include a hook mechanism, a housing and a lighting mechanism. The hook mechanism may include an eyelet, a shank and a barbed or non-barbed hook end. The hook mechanism may be directly secured to the housing.
The housing preferably includes an upper inner portion, an upper outer portion, a lower portion and an 0-ring. The upper inner portion may be threadably securable to the lower portion trapping the o-ring therebetween. When secured, the upper inner portion and the lower portion define a cavity. The upper outer portion may be snap-fit about the upper inner portion.
The lighting mechanism is preferably disposed in the cavity and may include first and second leads, a bulb, a cap portion with a contact portion and a power source. The first and second leads directly secured to the bulb. The first lead extends through the cap portion adjacent the contact portion, while the second lead extends through and about the cap portion. The first and second leads are thereby disposed to provide electrical communication between the power source and the bulb when the upper inner portion is tightened to the lower portion and interrupt the communication when the upper inner portion is loosened relative to the lower portion.